


Super Smash Poems

by RoxieBardi



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: AP LIT SHE SAYS, AP Lit, But you guess what it is, Can poem people check the iambs?, Drabbles, Free Verse, Gen, Haiku, Like i don't know if it's correct, Limerick, Poems, Sestina, Terza Rima, Three different sonnets, Villanelle, literally this is for a grade, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieBardi/pseuds/RoxieBardi
Summary: A history of Super Smash Brothers, in poems.{A collection of poems from a school assignment.}





	1. Haiku

Welcome to the show  
Where fighting is a big deal  
Ready? Three, two, one-go!


	2. Tanka

It started with twelve  
All coming from seven games  
All of them well-known  
Started twenty years ago  
A start of a new era


	3. Limerick

It’s the man himself: Mr. Video Game!  
And in that corner is a Pikachu who’s tame  
We got an elf and a puffball  
A racer! In a free-for-all!  
Not all are said, but they have their fame!


	4. Terza Rima

Here we a-go  
It’s time to start  
It’s time to show what we can do

Link has his hearts  
Ness with his PK Thunder Bolts  
And Samus’ bullets raining like darts

And when it’s done it comes to a halt  
Victory screen comes, ensue applause  
Now go and play outside, you dolt.

Press pause when you head outside  
Your game will thank you for being bona fide.


	5. Shakespearean Sonnet

Now our world has expanded for more  
And there are several new additions  
The era of Melee is at our door  
But there are a new set of conditions  
An adventure is calling out to me  
Listen-choose your favorite character  
Our status quo just went up for the  
bad villains can be that main character  
Two thousand and one is the year we came  
Two years is all it takes to evolve  
This ups the big playing board for the game   
Prepare to go at us and be in awe  
This is Super Smash Brothers (dash) Melee  
Pop the disc in and press start to play!


	6. Petrarchan Sonnet (Italian Sonnet)

It is now two thousand and eight—that right?  
The year we get a plot for the game  
By then we are getting more and more fame  
It seems that our newest mode is fright  
A glitch that is taller than our height  
Says that it and I and you are the same  
It demonstrates, though it’s clichéd and lame,  
By making everyone very, very bright  
But hark! Kirby is here to save the day!  
We have Ness, Luigi, and Dedede  
Tabuu will surely and dearly pay  
Just watch and everyone will really see  
That the Smashers, one by one, lead the way  
To my heart; this game is meant for me


	7. Spenserian Sonnet

It’s twenty fourteen; years had went and gone  
Fifty-eight is the magical number  
The creator is surely, really done  
Who knows? He might go a little farther.  
This time around, it’s just a bit dumber  
Why separate into two different things?  
That just makes everything a big bummer!  
But it’s alright; it goes off with bangs!!  
You can hear people screaming “Oh god dangs!”  
Others yell “We have gotten the big win!!”  
Listen up! All of this, you and I, hangs  
On this very game that’s in our bin  
Stop fighting and, please, put away your fangs  
Using Bayonetta is not a sin  
This is the fourth game; welcome to the jam  
Now we are ending things off with a bam!!


	8. Villanelle

My main is Dedede  
The Gordo Lord and King  
People just won’t let him be

He is the glorious meme  
Look him up; it’s on Bing  
My main is Dedede

There are people like me  
Who revere him as a saintly king  
People just won’t let him be

Some people never heed  
What the king did bring  
My main is Dedede

So come over and see  
What they will sing  
People just won’t let him be

Now it’s him and me  
The victory bells will ring  
My main is Dedede  
People just won’t let him be


	9. Sestina

It starts with Kirby  
After everyone becomes a spirit  
It looks like there’s nothing to save  
And there’s no hope  
Miles away is the God of Light  
And not far behind is the Dark

Sometimes his thoughts will get dark  
But there’s no way—it’s Kirby!  
His enemy, Galeem, servant of Light  
Has turned _everything_ into a spirit  
Sometimes it’s okay to not hope  
But trust me, there is life to save

This word—save!  
Such a word meant for those in the dark  
Such a word invokes hope  
This is something that is important to Kirby  
And after seeing a spirit  
We can all blame it on the light

Later on night seems to clash with light  
And everyone is to save  
Those trapped and alone as a spirit  
It has arrived: Dharkon of the Dark  
Everyone still around turn to look at Kirby  
And his face proves that there’s still hope

Everyone then begins to hope  
That they can beat the Light  
The final blow came from Kirby  
And then there’s more to save  
Now the world is dark  
And there’s still the last spirit

It's time to raise our spirit  
Never abandon your hope  
We will conquer the dark  
And embrace the light  
Now this is when you hit SAVE  
And proceed to play as Kirby

Within the dark, there is a lost spirit  
Within the light, there is a need to save  
There is hope. It _will_ end with Kirby.


	10. Free Verse

I have heard of a legend  
its colors weaving into a spiral of flames  
I have heard of this legend  
Basking in its undying light  
We had our faults  
We had our moments  
But since that day we got No. 70...  
I think it's best to say that the man himself is done.  
That's right!  
No more smashing!  
No more crossovers!  
No more games after the Ultimate one!  
Time to bid farewell to your childhood friends, my dears, because  
Masahiro Sakurai is officially done!  



End file.
